


Some Days

by findmethestars (Atunenamedclara)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Person, Fluff, Future Fic, Swan Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atunenamedclara/pseuds/findmethestars
Summary: Love has always been this big fantastical idea to me. It was something that other people had, not something I ever saw myself destined for.How could I be worthy of love? The last person I ever let myself really love had me thrown in jail without so much as a kiss or a "you'll understand someday".So if someone had told me I was going to find love I would have laughed in their face.And if they had told me that it would be with the former evil queen of a faraway fairytale land I would have laughed in their face and called them insane





	

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Swanqueen!! This is what I want from ouat, I don't care about the monsters and the convulated storylines, I just want Emma and Regina and Henry Mills drinking coffee around the kitchen table. Is that so much to ask for??
> 
> Oh and Mulan's here, deal with it. She's probably married to Ruby.

 

Love has always been this big fantastical idea to me. It was something that other people had, not something I ever saw myself destined for.  
How could I be worthy of love? The last person I ever let myself really love had me thrown in jail without so much as a kiss or a "you'll understand someday".   
So if someone had told me I was going to find love I would have laughed in their face.  
And if they had told me that it would be with the former evil queen of a faraway fairytale land I would have laughed in their face and called them insane.

So imagine my surprise each morning when I wake up with my arms wrapped securely around Regina Mills, my head buried in her hair as she sleeps. And each morning I'm surprised to find that she's still there, she's not a dream or a hallucination or an incredibly cruel practical joke.  
She's mine. And I'm hers and together we are us. Nothing more and nothing less. Inside 108 Mifflin Street there are no saviours and evil queens. No abandoned princesses and resentful queens. Just me and her, Emma Swan and Regina Mills, and our very, very well loved son.

This is our story and we are the ones who will tell it. When books make us out to be evil and resentful, when our family and friends don't understand who we really are, when people on the street are convinced she holds me under some sort of spell, we just remember the moments inside 108, when all we need, and all we'll ever need, is each other.

 

 

Some days are easy. Some days start with coffee and toast and shared showers. These days are the best days. These are the days when she kisses me over the table and we laugh at Henry's mock gagging. These are the days when we walk him to school together, despite his protests that "I'm old enough to walk myself moms!" These are the days when she walks to the station with me and kisses me on the lips sweetly to the sound of Mulan's gentle snickering from inside the room. Then without fail she turns around and deposits a stack of paperwork on Mulan's desk and exits quickly out on her way to work. And I think, as I listen to the sound of my deputy's half hearted moaning, that these are the best kind of days.

Other days are harder. Other days start with me oversleeping and her shouting at me up the stairs at me because "for god's sake Emma! Henry's going to be late for school!" And Henry shouts back at her, telling her that he's fifteen and "not a kid anymore mom!" And he stomps out the door, leaving his lunch behind. And then Regina gets mad and sad and all kinds of angry and she won't look me in the eye before she leaves for work. But she always leaves coffee on the side and a vase ready with water for the apology flowers she knows I'll buy on my way home.

And some days there are monsters. No, not real ones, Storybrooke isn't like that anymore. But the sort of monsters that live in my head and whisper things in my ears and make me doubt that I'll ever be good enough for this beautiful woman I somehow found myself with. Sometimes the monsters have voices and faces and little black pixie cuts and I call them "mom".   
She won't always be supportive, she tries her best but she messes up too much. She tells me that she's worried Regina will "influence" me, like I'll wake up one morning and rip out a heart as I sip my espresso. As if Regina does things like that anymore.  
But she always apologises in the end and I go home to Regina and Henry and cook dinner whilst we sing bad 80s pop music at the top of our lungs.

There will be days, weeks even, when everything seems hard. When work piles up and gets in the way of real life. When she's working late talking to important people about the future of our small coastal town in Maine (yes, somebody finally put us on the map). Or when I have to work double shifts because Mulan's come down with flu and we couldn't find a replacement. And I'm so tired I'm falling over my own feet and Regina is so busy she doesn't notice how tired I am until I fall into her office one day and embarrass myself by crying, crying, because I was trying to cook dinner and I burnt the spaghetti and "now Henry will have nothing to eat and I'm so bad at being a mom! And-and-and-" and I'm crying so hard at absolutely nothing that I have to start laughing at myself and Regina looks vaguely horrified and sends me home to bed and finds someone to cover Mulan's shift and cuts back her hours.  
Time slows down and life gets easier again after that.

 

 

Some days are for the ages. Some are grand and magnificent and something you could only ever dream about, but some are simple and sweet and lovely.  
Like snow days when I take the day off work and throw the keys to the cruiser at Mulan. And Regina rings her office and tells the secretary that she wants to remain uncontactable for the day and Henry hides his schoolwork under his pillow and insists with a smirk that he doesn't have any.  
And then we watch a movie in pyjamas as I make pancakes, because Regina trusts me in the kitchen now. And Henry says he wants chocolate chip and Regina says she wants blueberry and then we all have chocolate chip because Henry Mills always gets what he wants.

And then we build snowmen, one, two, three. One for each of us. A family of snowmen. And Regina enchants them so they last until long after the snows melted. An impossible family of snowmen for an impossible family of people.  
Because who thought this was possible? Not me for sure. But against all odds, here we are. Me, Regina, Henry.   
And maybe it's difficult to understand, I get that. Who thought that the Evil Queen and the Saviour could ever be friends, let alone lovers?

 

 

Life doesn't have to be complicated. Life can be simple. It can be rainy days and lazy mornings, late night TV and 80s pop music. It can be the smell of her shampoo as you hold her close at the end of a long day, and the sound of her alarm clock as she wakes up to prepare for the day ahead.

Life doesn't have to be hard. It can be easy. It can be the sun on a winter day as you chase her through the forest pelting enchanted snowballs at her back. It can be hot chocolate and whipped cream and the sound of her sweet, sweet laugh as she takes a photo of you and her son. Of your family.

But sometimes, life can be above and beyond what you ever dared to dream of. Sometimes, just sometimes, it can be a dream. But a dream that you never have to wake up from, a perfect, idyllic dream which you have never dared to dream until the moment you see it right in front of you.

Some days start in a rush with your family surrounding you as you braid intricate flowers through your hair with shaking hands. Some days play out to the soundtrack of excited shrieks and nervous laughs and happy, oh so happy, tears.  
Some days are blindingly beautiful and when you look back on them all you can remember is the radiant beauty of her face as you slipped the ring onto her finger and promised to be faithful to her until death do you part.  
This day is a day you will not forget until the end of time itself. How could you? It was everything you ever dreamed of, everything you never thought could be yours. But now it is, and it is even more beautiful than you thought it would be.

And you know not to worry that it will slip away from you, because even at the end of the day there's another one waiting for you, together, with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and review! I'm @findmethestars over on twitter if you want to come hang out sometime <3


End file.
